


After all, we are here

by aalinde



Series: The year after [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Boys In Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalinde/pseuds/aalinde
Summary: The first year after the big battle with Thanos is hard for everyone, and while it’s difficult Peter tries to find his way back to a state of normalcy. With loved one lost and new ones gained how does the young superhero deal with it all. Is everything going to break around him or will he find people to help pick up the pieces as they fall?“We are here today because of you. You can’t keep mourning the past and blaming yourself for those you lost, you have to look forward. You have to keep being you and keep doing awesome things, like saving my sorry ass.” He says it like it’s the easiest thing in the whole world and it makes Peter smile just a little.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The year after [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	After all, we are here

**Author's Note:**

> *The story has not been beta read - We die like Men*  
> This story is focused on Peter and the first year after EndGame As well as how his budding friendship turned relationship with Wade can provide him with the stability he needs. All deaths are canon except Tony’s since he is the only one I can justify surviving.
> 
> My plan is to write several more stories focused on the first year after EndGame at least one more will be Peter focused. I’m also thinking of doing one that’s Bucky focused. Though I might do some that look even further into the future if I find the inspiration.
> 
> I have no experience with PTSD or anxiety so I don’t know if what I have written classifies as either or as a good description of having/ going through it, what it's like or does to a person, and I would never claim it as such.  
> In the endnotes, I go more in depths about my decisions with the story for anyone who might be interested.

The weeks and even months following the battle with Thanos had been hard on everyone. Society trying to get back to normal, family, and friends reuniting, relationships that had been broken had to be healed, happiness, sadness, and so on. For Peter it had felt unusually hard, not only had he just come back from the dead, with five years passing. But he almost lost the man he had come to consider a father figure. Tony had spent so long in a hospital bed recovering after the battle that they had started to doubt he would recover at all, even with the Wakanda medicine. May had been there to help pick him up and put him back together when things crumbled. She had held her head high through it all, and he suspected he might have Happy to thank for that. And then there had been Morgan, who Peter came to think of as a little sister. He would visit her and Pepper, making sure she had someone to play with. But most of all he would visit because she understood his pain better than anyone at having almost lost Tony after the man was her dad and had become that to Peter as well. MJ and Ned had still been on earth for those five years. In the beginning, they didn’t know what to say to each other, not really. While it had taken time, their friendship eventually got back to a somewhat normal state.

Even the avengers had changed, with Natasha gone and both Steve and Tony permanently of duty. Bucky and Sam had taken up Steve’s place, and Peter well, he had taken Tony’s. Barton had come out of retirement, trying to keep Nat’s memory alive. But while some loved ones may be lost, new ones had been gained. For Peter that not only meant Morgan of course but also the Wakanda prin-cess. Shuri had become a fixture in his life. He had found a friend and the occasional lab partner in the princess. Even a very unlikely friend had come about, one that had Tony questioning his judgment.

Deadpool had been a surprise to everyone but himself it seemed. Peter had first bumped into him about two months after Thanos. It had only been his third ‘real’ patrol after the whole un-dying. While his identity had not been revealed to the public, and he would like to keep it that way thank you, things had still been hectic with press conferences, interviews, meetings with world government, helping reestablish avengers, and still dealing with personal life. Starting up patrolling again had been the first real normalcy he had gotten. It made him more relaxed, gave him an outlet for all of the day’s happenings.

It was only a couple of hours into his patrol, Peter hadn't seen that much activity. He guessed it was because of everything that had happened. He had just taken to sitting on the ledge of an older apartment building, just looking out at the city, not necessarily searching for something, just watching everything. The voice had surprised him “We’ll don’t you just look like a sad shawarma, sugar plum.” Quick on his feet, Peter turned around, facing what he expected to be one of the residents of the apartment. What he did not expect was the tall man clad in red and black spandex, armed to his teeth from the look of it. With not only various guns and knives visible but, was that katanas on his back?  
Now after coming back peter had been reading up on S.H.I.E.L.D files of various high-risk individuals. People that might take advantage of the chaos ridden situation that bringing half the world's population back would cause. And while the man in front of him wasn’t on that particular list of people, he had stumbled upon Deadpool’s file, he knew the man was a mercenary who had been part of some shady mutant experiments. But Peter hadn’t read much more than that, filling him under look at later. Standing in front of the man now he kind of wished he had looked at that file a bit closer.

“Speechless yeah I know, I would be too if I were looking at all of this” He gestured widely up and down himself “And you know I’m not usually one for one-nighters but I might make an exception for you sweet ass, Spidey” Deadpool’s mask was excessively expressive, as Deadpool proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows. Peter’s not sure how to react to that, so he just kinda stands there as the man in front of him just goes off, almost like a switch had been flipped. “I think it can even go against the captain's ass, well young captain, not old captain like he is now, not that his ass has gotten bad it was just better before you know. He really has America’s ass, he said so himself you know. But your ass still! I’ve seen pictures, don’t ask where I got them cause I have absolutely no fucking clue. But seeing an ass in person can not compare to a picture and I tell you, spidy baby, the pictures don’t do you justice at all.”

And in a moment of glorious clarity between bouts of the man’s ranting Peter manages to get his mouth working again “What the actual fuck.” Not very eloquent but what the hell. Still, it somehow got the merc to pause as he lets out a dramatic gasp and points an accusing finger at Peter. “You cursed, I didn’t know you could do that. Did I just witness something historical, Spiderman cursing, I feel blessed.” And as the world caught up with peter again, “Wheres the pause button on you, also what the hell do you think you’re doing here Deadpool. You're not exactly known for nice things.” “First of all, there is no pausing greatness, it’s rude that you would even ask. Did no one teach you manners? Secondly, SPIDERMAN KNOWS MY NAME.” Completely ignoring Peter's question, Deadpool instead pulled out a pink and glittery notebook with a giant unicorn sticker in the middle. Where he pulled that out from Peter’s not sure, and he doesn’t think he wants to know. Deadpool shoves the notebook in Peter’s face. “Can I like get you autograph, I’m like totally your biggest fan sugar plum.”

Not really knowing what else to do Peter stiffly takes the bright book and the just as bright pen that Deadpool had produced from somewhere, and writes an autograph for the merc. Even though the mask, Peter can practically see the stars shining in his eyes as the grown man radiates the energy of a kid on Christmas. Even if he knows that the man before him is a dangerous killer it brings him a strange kind of happiness that he can make the man so happy with something as simple as an autograph. It’s not something he thinks too hard about, he had always found joy in bringing other people happiness, it’s why he loves being Spiderman so much. “You don’t know how much this means to me, really.” 

“Yeah sure, will you answer my question now. What exactly are you doing out here, depending on your answer I might have to take you in.” Deadpool shrugs as he walks by peter and sits on the edge of the building, leaning back till he's lying down feet dangling over the edge looking up at the spiderling. “Just had to get out of the house you know, not on a job right now if that’s what you’re asking. Well, not a paid one but maybe a self-made one. Kinda got inspired by you but also this shit show of the situation we call life. So I’m trying this new thing called ‘doing good’.” The whole situation had been weird, and Deadpool just seemed to keep making it weirder so instead of fighting it Peter just kinda sat down. The merc didn’t seem like a threat and probably wouldn’t become one, so why not enjoy some company.

So that’s how he spent the rest of the night sitting on an old apartment building talking to Deadpool of all people, but he had fun. Then a week later one meeting had turned into 2 and then 10. Before Peter realized it Deadpool had become a fixture in his patrol, and he looked forward to talking to the man who honestly wasn't as bad as his file had made him out to be. Wich he had gotten around to reading. And he wasn't lying when he said he was trying to do good things, Peter could see it when he helped stop a robber or some gang fight. Even tho the first few times he had to remind him that killing was not a good thing even if it was a bad guy. There had been more than a few incidents that had been a bit to close for comfort.

**

It had been a particularly difficult day about 2 months after he had officially invited Deadpool to be his patrol partner. Things had been hard with the world's expectations hanging heavy on his shoulders, wanting him to be like Ironman, as well as feeling like failing his friends for not being able to hang out because of avenger duties taking up most of his time. That night he had been more than a little of his game. So much so that the merc had asked him multiple times if they should call it early, even asking when he first showed up if he wanted to take the night off and just talk. But Peter had told him he was fine, that he didn’t have to worry. 

Everything went to hell around the end of the night, a group of six or seven guys had cornered a man walking his dog I an ally. The dog had alerted the two heroes to what was happening. Dead-pool had swooped down to stop one of the goons from shooting the dog and Peter had followed closely behind. They were able to take down the first four without incident, but when a short moment of distraction made Peter unable to react in time to the gunshot. Even with his spider-sense, it wasn't enough, his body just didn’t move. The pain had flared up his right leg, and as the red of his blood mixed with the red of his suit, Deadpool had instantly shot to his side. The young superhero couldn’t see anything but the thought that he had failed again. He had gotten hurt and now Dead-pool had to deal with him and the last three goons.

It didn’t take long for the last three to be brought down and tied up, and if Deadpool had been a bit rougher than he probably should have he didn’t say anything. He knew he should have made Spidey go home early, with how much pressure the guy was under, the only thing that surprised him was that something like this hadn’t happened earlier. As they got back onto one of the roofs Wade was ready to give the other a very stern and hypocritical talk on not getting hurt while patrolling. But he never got the chance when the other just seemed to crumple to the ground. His first thought was that the other had passed out, but that was quickly put to bed when the sobbing started. It was loud and broken and it hurt to just hear. 

Now to Wade's credit, he wasn’t as stupid as people thought he was. So even without having seen the other man’s face, he knew that the man couldn’t be that old, maybe 23 at most. With how long he had been doing the super heroing he had started young. That fact made it even worse because Wade knew what it was like to be thrust into the world like that at a young age, he could relate to the young man before him. Sinking down beside him wanting to give him at least a little comfort, wound, and stern talk forgotten for a moment. “I- hic- I’m not, I can’t do it, I’m not good enough.” In his crying fit, Peter rips his mask off feeling like it’s suffocating him as he sobs harder. He presses his face into the warm chest in front of him. Taking comfort in the presence of the man he has come to consider a friend. 

Deadpool kinda freezes, firstly because that was not what he expected to happen. Secondly, the face in front of him is not that of a 20 something young man. It’s the face of a kid who has barely made it through puberty. He’d bet his left arm that he hasn't even hit 18. Wade Wilson is horrified, not because it’s an ugly mug, even crying he can tall that the man calling himself Spiderman is extremely beautiful. No, he’s horrified that anyone would let someone this young do what he's been doing. At that moment Wade thinks ‘fuck it’ and pulls off his own mask, the action feeling very right in the current circumstances. Cradling his face in his hands whipping the tears as they fall. “Look at me Spidey, you are amazing at what you do and it is more than enough. You are more than enough, you hear me.” At that he just cries harder, “But I’m really not. I can’t do what they want me to do, I’m not strong like him, it’s just too much.” But what really hurt, what broke Wade’s heart the most that night, was realizing how little the hero who brought hope to the people thought of himself.

“I didn’t deserve to come back, I don’t deserve any of thi-“ Cutting him off Wade was angry, not at the boy before him, but the world who made him think that he wasn't worth his weight in gold. “No, I will not sit here and listen to you talk that way about yourself. I may not even know your name but goddamit baby boy you are the most wonderful human I have ever known. You put up with me for fuck sake. You helped me be better. You helped stop the man who tried to kill half the goddam universe. At the age of what? 15? It’s no wonder you're breaking down and having a hard time, christ. People your age is supposed to worry about exams and not having a girlfriend or boyfriend, not the fate of the universe.” He pauses having started yelling his speech somewhere along the line. The sobs had been subsiding slowly but surely. Putting his arms around him in a comforting hug.  
“We are here today because of you. You can’t keep mourning the past and blaming yourself for those you lost, you have to look forward. You have to keep being you and keep doing awesome things, like saving my sorry ass.” He says it like it’s the easiest thing in the whole world and it makes Peter smile just a little. “Thank you, Deadpool.” “Wade” confused Peter looks at the man holding him close, “What?” “My name is Wade Wilson.” Peter looked up at Wade finally seeing that he had taken his mask off as well, while he did see the scars it wasn’t what caught his eye, no the thing that did were Wade’s eyes.

Dark brown and filled with so much emotion, concern, sadness even a little anger, but it didn’t feel directed at him at least the anger didn’t. Most of all his eyes looked kind, Peter doesn’t think he had ever seen eyes holding as much kindness as Wade’s did at that moment. And as he gets choked up on tears again this time not out of misery and self-loathing but happiness. Happiness for the man before him, and the fact that he had been willing to put that much trust in Peter, with not only his face but name. Peter understood the gravity of revealing something like that. “Peter Parker and I am 17 actually.” “I’m sorry Peter but 17 does not make that much of a difference from 15. You are still too young to be saving the goddam universe.” It was like the sadness just faded from his body replaced by the happy feeling that he had gotten used to getting when around the Merc, that he now could put both a face and name too.

There is a brief moment of silence before. “Oh my god, I have been hitting on a minor all this time.” Peter snort before laughing, “hey don’t laugh this is a serious matter Peter. I swear I’m not som sexual predator.” Peter just laughs harder “Wade no I never thought you were that, god, calm down okay. If you had made me uncomfortable I would have told you to stop.” Wade just looks at him. “Honestly Wade I thought it was nice in a weird way, no one ever compliments me so it was kinda nice. Plus it made me feel like you weren’t babying me like some of the others have a tendency to do.”

Falling back into their usual banter and jokes the two just sat there talking for a while. But like all good things, it must come to an end, because just like the sadness the adrenaline fades and Peter is abruptly reminded that he had in fact gotten shot. The lightheadedness tells him he’s been loosing a little to much blood. When Peter moves to get more comfortable, he winches and Touches the open wound breathing a small fuck. “Shit, Petey your wound, we need to get that looked at.” “Yeah for-got that was there.” Peter was already dreading having to explain the wound to the others and god forbid May or Tony hears about it.

“It’s looking pretty bad there Peter, and the bullet is still in there.” His apartment wasn't too far of maybe they could go there. Wade contemplated the thought for second before deciding ‘fuck it’, we already revealed this much, why not give him a fucking house tour as well. “My place isn’t too far of and I know for sure that the nearest avengers help center is a good 15 minutes swing in good condition. How about we head to my place, get that checked out, maybe remove the bullet, you can even crash if you want.” Peter opens his mouth ready to protest, but before he gets the chances Wade cuts him. “I don’t wanna hear any buts, in the least, we are cleaning and bandaging the wound before you go anywhere else. My only condition is you at least get that leg looked at in the morning.” 

Reluctantly Peter had agreed to Merc’s demands as he was practically carried to Wade’s house. It was an old apartment maybe a little run-down but quite cozy in general. Wade took care of the wound as Peter sat on couch winching every now and then. they did end up removing the bullet and giving the wound a few stitches before bandaging. At that point, Peter had been too tired to get up so he did end up crashing at Wade's place as well.

***

The weeks following the roof incident had only brought the two closer. It had slowly become a regular thing for Peter to show up at Wade’s place a couple of hours early. He liked hanging out with the other man, had even crashed on the man's couch once or twice after particular late patrols. He had even gotten Wade’s number in his phone so they could text in case of an emergency. Said emergency ranged from ‘help I’m dying’, that one was wade after one nasty run-in with explosives, to ‘We are not missing the glamour girls marathon this weekend’ or ‘I don’t wanna go to this meet-ing can I come over’.

Now Peter wasn’t saying that he was getting a bit attached to Wade, but he definitely was. The older man just made him happy in a way he hadn’t been since before uncle Ben had passed. And while the other was very adamant about how horrible and nightmarish he looked, Peter didn’t agree with him one bit. If he had to highlight Wade’s best feature it would be his eyes. After what had happened on the roof he just couldn't seem to forget them and how they had looked. His brain had even started to project them into his dreams. Having them look lovingly down at him, while the rest of Wade did questionable things to Peter. He felt like Wade had been the cause of too many cold showers recently.  
Now with everything that was happening, he might have forgotten to tell the other avengers that he had gotten a new patrol partner. Who he might or might not have feelings for. And as it turns out Spiderman parring up with an x-mercenary, because that’s really what Wade was becoming. The Avengers were bound to find out. None of them were particularly happy with the news, Tony especially was quite angry and while he had feard May’s wrath, it luckily wasn’t too bad since she didn’t actually know who was other than what the other avengers had told her. And later what Peter told her.

As luck would have it, he had been visiting the stark resident when it happened. He was sitting with Morgan playing with the robot puppy they had made together. Tony had come up from the house’s small lab when the news came on. At first, it had just been the usual stuff but then “Hey kid they are talking about you.” Peter looked up walking over the tv, “In more recent news. Yesterday night Spiderman was seen defending the southern side of the city taking down a small group of thugs, a bystander caught a video showing that our towns favorite web-slinger might have gotten a new partner-“ Peter doesn’t hear the rest of it as the video shows him and wade fighting together, team-work perfectly in sync. You could clearly see that it wasn't anywhere near the first time they had fought together.

Panic quickly takes hold of Peter’s heart as he realizes, he might have forgotten to tell everyone that he been partnering up with the Merc. Tony doesn’t speak to him first, no he turns to Morgan “ Hey Morgan could you go find your mom, I think she might need your help.” Tone sweet and not with an ounce of anger, it unsettles Peter as he slowly tries to back out of the room. As a small ‘okay daddy’ comes from Morgan she runs off to find Pepper. Just as he’s about to step out of the room, “Peter Benjamin Parker where do you think you’re going?” Tony’s voice was stern and with a dark look in his eyes. “Do you even know who that is, do you know what he has done. How long exactly have you been working with him?!” “Ah well you see, he isn’t that bad of a guy when you get to know him. He’s actually, really nice” 

“Not that bad of a guy. PETER, This man that you’ve been patrolling with for god knows how long now is not a nice guy. This is Deadpool, he’s on S.H.I.E.L.D’s list of very dangerous people. He gets paid to kill. Someone like that is not nice.” This made Peter angry. Tony has never even met Wade, what gives him the right to badmouth Wade? And in his split second of blind furry Peter made the biggest mistake of his life. “Wade is not a-“ Tony’s voice rose an octave as he yelled.”WADE, Peter are you on a fucking first name basis with this psychopath, don’t tell me he knows your name as well. How long exactly have you known this guy?!”

“For your information, I’ve been working with him for almost six months, and yes he does know my name. I know him a lot better than you do, so don’t talk about him like that. It’s true that he has killed people before. But he doesn't do that anymore, he’s been trying to change you know. And he really is a nice guy, you would know that if you met him. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you when I first started patrolling with him, what I’m not sorry for is being his friend”  
“Well, then I would like to meet him.” “What” Tony glares at the teen. Peter was definitely not out of hot water yet. “You heard me, kid. I would like to meet him, and I’m sure everyone else would as well. How about you bring him to the compound tomorrow.” Peter shifts uncomfortably under the man's gaze “Tomorrow. At the compound.” “Yes, do I have to repeat myself.” “No, nope I got it.” Tony pauses before in a more gentle and calm voice asks if Peter wants to stay for dinner. “No, I think I’m good. Gotta get home to May you know.” “well have a good night then Peter.” “Yeah, thanks. You too.” At that Peter basically bolts out the room and out the door almost running Pepper and Morgan down in the process. “Bey Pepper, Bye Morgan.” Confused Pepper looks at the frantic boy running out of the house, Morgan just waves “Bye Peter.”  
“Tony what the hell just happened.”

****

Peter was panicking really hard, who could blame him really. Not only had Tony found out he was working with a mercenary but that said mercenary at least knew him by his actual name. At this point, Peter had no idea if Tony had figured out that he had also revealed his face to Wade. He was kinda hoping Tony hadn't. On top of that, he now had to introduce Wade to not only tony but the other avengers. It was almost like he was a teenage girl bringing her boyfriend home to dinner for the first time. Except Wade wasn’t his boyfriend, and they weren’t going to meet for dinner they were going to meet for a ‘talk’ that probably included fist. It was also at this moment that Peter horrifyingly realized that if it came to a fight he wouldn't even hesitate to take Wade’s side and fight the others for his sake. To put it mildly, he was severely fucked.

As soon as he got a good distance between himself and the house he pulled out his phone dialing the person responsible for his current panicked state. Like always the man picked up almost immediately. “Petey Pie, how are you on this blessed evening,” Voice shaking, and rising in octaves with every word spoken. “Wade we have a fucking problem.” “Woah you okay Peter you sound kinda panicky. You in a pinch or something.” “No. Well Yes.” He paused, “Wade I might have forgotten to mention to the others that we are working together and Tony just found out and he’s like royally pissed and demanded I bring you to the compound.” “Whoa whoa slow down there sugar. You saying that the tin-can don’t like me, no surprise there could have told you a long time ago.” “Wade you don’t understand, he was insulting you and I got really mad so I might have let slip that I know your name, and then he demand to know if you knew mine, and I couldn’t lie to him.”

The line goes completely silent and Peter starts to think that Wade had hung up on him. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. But then a “yeah I can see how that piss him off even more.” Wade made tsk sound before. “How’ bout this you come over real quick and explain the situation a bit better since I’m guessing there's more, or else you wouldn’t be this freaked out.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, “Okay, I’ll be there in 20.” “See ya then Petey.” Wade hung up the phone exhaling a loud sigh and dragging a hand down his face. That boy was gonna be the death of him, super healing be damned, Peter would find a way.

When Wade had first made contact with the hero he had not expected their relationship to turn out the way it had. And he definitely had not expected to wish even more from the boy. Those baby blue eyes, the ruffled and oh so fluffy looking brown hair that he just wanted to drag his fingers through. The dopy smile he always had on when they were playing video games or just talking. On top of that Peter just had to be drop-dead gorgeous, Wade still had no idea how he was the first to compliment the boy on it. He’d had to stop himself more than once from imagining that glorious ass bent over every piece of furniture. Knowing that if he ever went there, he couldn’t go back. That didn’t stop his brain from blasting him with said images in his sleep tho, bad Deadpool.

30 minutes later Peter was sitting on Wade’s couch having just finished explaining the situation to him. “Well looking at the bright side I’ll finally meet the rest of the Avengers, do you think I could them to sign my book?” “Wade focus please, this meeting is almost certainly gonna end with them harassing or even worse attacking you.” Wade laughs at that “Aw is Petey afraid I’ll get hurt, you know even if they do I have super healing I’ll be right as rain in no time, besides who cares.” “ I care Wade. I don’t- Wade I want them to like you, and see what I see. You’ve been so kind to me, helped me out when I had a mental break down. You’ve become someone I can rely on and go to when I need help. Whether you want it or not you’ve become a part of my life, a part that I don’t want to let go of.” Peter was frustrated and sad, his eyes stung as tears threatened to fall. Wade didn’t really know how to feel about that new information, did Peter really think so highly of their friendship. Quickly getting up, Wade went over to him bringing Peter into a hug, something the duo did quite a lot. 

“Hey now Petey Pie, that almost sounds like a love confession, and who would wanna be with someone like me.” Wade didn’t really know why he had said that even if what Peter had said was as close to a love confession as something could be, without actually being it. Peter went still eyes going wide, should he? Gripping Wades shirt his voice barely above a whisper, “What if it is.” Wade choked, had he heard that right he didn't know. “Didn’t really catch that there.” Wade held his breath as Peter took a step back, impossibly blue eyes looking into rich brown ones. Peter’s hands were still fisted into Wade’s shirt as he spoke. “I said, what if it was a love confession, Wade. What if I would give my life fighting for you. What if I had dreamed of you and those dark eyes almost every night for the past couple of months. What then Wade?” 

Wade was taken aback, what was he supposed to say. If what Peter was saying was true, and Wade has never known him to lie, and if he did try it was always easy to see through, but this. “Peter, I don’t know how- What am I supposed to do with that, you can’t be, not with me, that’s ridicules, right?” Wade steps back and groans as he drags his hands down his face, it’s just one mess after the other. “Wade, Wade please I just want you to be honest with me.” Peter shouldn’t have to deal with this or with him. But at the same time, Wade’s heart fluttered because the boy in front of him felt what he had felt, he had wanted the same thing.

Casting one more look at those baby blue eyes, eyes that are pleading for an answer. “Fuck it” Wade moved in fast finally digging hands through the brown locks, which are definitely as soft as they looked. Slowly he leans into the others space a whisper of “How’s this for honesty.” Before slotting his lips against the younger. Peter closed his eyes not really believing that he's actually kissing the man in front of him. The hand in his holding him closer and pulling his sideways making it even easier. As he snakes his arms around Wade’s shoulder he feels a hand rest on his chest pushing him back against the couch, Peter drags Wade down with him unwilling to break the kiss afraid that if does he’ll wake with having been just another dream. When they pull apart again lips swollen from how hard they had been kissing, Peter opens his eyes. Wade pressed their foreheads together breath-ing heavily, “God Peter the things you do to me.” It was whispered as the two shared a moment of absolute bliss and just basking in the affection coming from one another.  
“What are we gonna do wade.” Peters's eyes were desperate and sad, his evening had been way too emotional, and now that he had what he never thought he could Peter just wanted time to stop so that he never had to leave this moment. He wanted things to just be okay for once and not have to confront everyone with everything he had just gained at the risk of losing it again. “I don’t know Peter, but whatever it is we’ll do it together I promise.” Wade placed another small kiss on Peter’s forehead, he rocked them both bsáck and forth where they stood just trying to make the quiet moments last. That night Peter didn’t sleep much, and when he did it was on Wade’s bed in said man’s arms and not the couch that he had slept on otherwise. 

*****

Morning came too soon in Peter’s opinion and with next to no sleep and an uninviting task for the day Peter found it incredibly hard to make himself get out of bed. He and Wade had talked a little about the meet up after the whole confession thing but not much more than that if they were really gonna do this all cards had to be put on the table. While he knew I would hurt and that the others, or at least Tony would feel some level of betrayal, he didn’t wanna give them any half-truths it was all or nothing. Wade had agreed with him saying that they might as well rip the bandaid off now if ever. But other than that they hadn't talked about it. Both of them had been too tired and to emo-tionally drained to think anymore about it. Still the enticing smell of pancakes and coffee along with the fact that the warm body that he had been pressed up against through night being gone all contributed to him finally getting up.

Peter stumbles out of the room a pair of sweats he had left on another occasion along with a random shirt he found on the floor. Just like he had expected Wade was in the kitchen flipping pancakes and humming ridicules pop songs. Stumbling his way over to him and pressing his face into wades back as he breathed out. “M’reng” Wade just grinned as he looked over his shoulder and down at the boy. His voice as loud and bright as laughed “Well good morning to you as well.” Wade put the finished pancake on a plate as he turned around facing Peter, his eyes going soft as he took in the sight of the young man. Barely awake and practically trying to merge with Wade. Peter looked up at wade and looked at his lips. They had been very emotional last night and had spent the night plaster too each other's side. Still, Peter found it in him to be nervous and unsure. This was a new step in their relationship and Peter didn’t wanna fuck it by seeming naïve or over-eager but god he just wanted to kiss wade. Instead, he opted for small ‘can I?’. It took Wade a moment to understand what Peter had meant and his eyes were filled with an impossible amount of fondness for this one human being standing in front of him. “Of course you can, you don’t have to ask. As of last night, all of this has become yours for the taking baby boy.” Wade leans down as he says it, keeping eye contact with Peter making sure to convey just how much he adores the other and finds the same feeling returned in the baby blues. 

It’s careful and experimenting and nothing at all like the one they had shared the night before. But the kiss is magical and just as breathtaking. Wade knows that Peter probably doesn't have too many experiences in the field. But Peter’s a fast learner and Wade can’t wait to teach him more and feel more of him. When they part their both smiling like idiots but who can blame them really. When you find the one you love, and they love you back. How can you not be happy and smile like the biggest idiot on Earth? “You made breakfast.” “Yeah coffee too.” Peter gives him another peck on the lips before moving towards the couch where Wade had set up for them to eat. The two of them ate breakfast while watching old cartoon reruns, laughing about stupid jokes, and cuddling on the couch. Peter had almost forgotten about all the stress from the previous night and the reason behind him. That was until his phone started ringing and a very familiar name read across the screen. In-coming call ‘Irondad’ it read and just like that his perfect morning was shattered and all the nervousness and dread from the night before came crashing down upon him again. Peter didn't realize he had frozen up and it was only after he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder, that he realized Wade had been calling his name. “Petey you have to pick.” Peter sank the lump in his throat. Peter picked up the phone and pressed the green button and with a shaky breath, tried to steel himself. “He-hello” Cursing his stutter inwardly peter cringe at the answering yell of his name.

“Peter, Where the hell have you been, May said you never made it home and thought you were staying at my place, and when I called to check with your friends they said they hadn't heard from since the day before yesterday.” “Sorry I just- Yesterday was a lot, okay. And I kinda had to inform Wade about today, and something- just-“ He could feel the tears well up as his voice cracked not really ready to break this over the phone. Wade was quick to react snaking his arms around Peter and planting a comforting kiss ontop of hiss head the look Peter sent was a grateful one. Happy to have the other man by his side in this situation.“Just there was a lot that happened, and I understand that you guys are angry and worried but by the time me and him was finished talking it was way too late, I was just drained okay.-“ “So you stayed with HIM, Peter after the conversation we had-“ “It’s exactly because of the conversation yesterday I stayed okay, I just. I’ll bring him with me to the compound like I promised we just need a bit more to figure things out, okay Tony.” There was a beat of silence over the line, and Peter was ready for Tony to start yelling at him again. But he didn’t instead he heard the man sigh in defeat or acceptance he didn’t know. “Are you safe kid, are you okay?” Peter sniffed, the man was trying. “I’m safe Tony, I’m safe.” He didn’t say okay be-cause right now he truly didn’t feel okay with two parts of himself so torn between the people he calls his family and the man has come to love. “Just be at the compound around five okay kid.” “Okay.”

As the call was hung up and Peter felt just minutely better about the whole situation, and as he looked at his phone he realized he had several missed calls and a whole bunch of texts from various avengers. The texts range from concerned, to angry, to promises of bodily harm if Wade had so much as looked at Peter wrong. While the dread and nervousness don’t disappear completely, another feeling takes hold of him. He realizes with a teary smile that the only reason Tony and every-one else is on edge about peter working with Wade is that they care. It’s because he’s part of the dysfunctional family that makes up the mismatched group of heroes. Suddenly it doesn't seem like it’s gonna be so hard to go meet up with them later and introduce Wade, because that’s what he’s going to do. Peter isn't introducing Mercenary and mutant Deadpool, he’s introducing Wade Wilson his boyfriend to his family, and that makes Peter smile. Because in the end they might not like his decision but they still try, evidenced by Peter’s conversation with Tony over the phone.

As he looks up the man that he just yesterday thought he’d never have and kisses him on the lips. “You know Wade I think we might be okay after all” “Baby boy í know we are.”

******

Wade and Peter left Wade's apartment a little after four. They had both agreed to come in civilian clothes because that felt the most right with the circumstances. While Wade felt self-conscious and more than a little nervous about meeting up with new people without his mask he understood and agreed that it was necessary since they weren’t introducing him as Deadpool but as Wade Wilson. While they did have to swing by Peter’s place, it was only for a change of clothes. Peter didn’t really have time to explain to May where he had been, or what was going on. He simply threw her a ‘sorry for not telling you where I was’ and an ‘I’ll explain later I promise’. The whole affair ended with a bone-crushing hug and a ‘you better explain later or else’. They had taken Wade's bike, the walk would have been too long and a pick was out of the question. 

Peter gave Wade directions to the compound. The two pulled up to the front gates a little after five, and as they opened they drove up to the front. Peter felt surprisingly calm about the whole situation, he knew that no matter what happened Wade would be with him. Wade stopped the bike and waited for Peter to get off before doing the same. “Baby boy we make one of those great biker couples.” Peter snorted at that as they walked towards the door, “Biker couple? Wade what does that even mean.” “It means Petey, that I get to cruise you around town on my bike every now and then.” Peter looked over at Wade and saw him beaming back down at him and Peter's expression soften as he reached out his hand to the other. Wade took it gladly even put a small kiss on his knuckles, it made peter laugh “Your such a dork.” “Yeah well I’m currently your dork, still can't really believe that tho, how did I get so lucky.” Peter bumped their shoulder it was playful and happy.

The moment was broken by the doors to the building opening and clint coming out. The archer looked at peter and smiled before turning to Wade with a scowl on his face. His eyes searched the two before landing on their intertwined hands, for a split second something peter couldn't place crossed Clint’s face as his head snapped back to look at Peter before landing on a neutral expression. “Uncle Clint.” There's a small smile on Peter’s face, “Peter please come in, and do bring your friend.” It wasn't the usual voice of the happy archer but the flat tone of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Still, Peter and Wade followed the man in, Wade sending an uncertain glance down at Peter. Peter just squeezes the hand in his in a sign of comfort. He thought it was funny how their roles had suddenly been reversed, with Peter being the calm pillar of support and Wade the nervous wreck.

As they came into one of the rooms usually used for training, Peter could see everyone standing in a semi-circle talking quietly. All of them were fully geared up, as if ready for a fight. He guessed he should have expected that to them this was some kinda show of strengths against Wade. They wanted to make sure that Peter wasn't endangering himself by working with the x-merc. Surprise surprise, he had been doing a little more than just working with the man. The first of the group to notice that they had entered was Tony, his yell of Peter alerted the others to their arrival as well. Clint moved back over to stand with the others and as the room feel silent multiple eyes looked expectantly on the duo. “Hey guys, So Tony asked me to come to introduce my new Patrol partner, but I’m not gonna do that.” Peter paused for second and looked to Wade making sure he was okay with this, the man just nodded and squeezed their hands. Peter sucked in a breath before continuing. “Instead I’d like to introduce you to the man who stole my heart. Everyone meet my boyfriend Wade Wilson, Wade meet, well, everyone.”

For a moment the whole room became deadly silent. Surprisingly Bucky was the first one to make a move, the supersoldier moved at a brisk pace before stopping in front of Wade, who his credit looked torn between fanboying and shitting his pants. The man reached out his hand, the one not made of metal, and Wade gingerly took it and shook the supersoldier’s hand. “If you ever hurt him Wilson I will come for your head.” It was followed by some ominous Russian, but peter couldn't help but smile. “I’ll gladly have you decapitate me if I ever were to hurt him.” Was Wades only answer and it was said with a seriousness that Peter didn’t know the man possessed. Bucky turned to peter his face softening just a little before he ruffles the boy’s hair, “You’re a good kid Peter.” This time Bucky turned around and looked out at his fellow avengers. “Now I don’t know about you guys, but while I might not fully trust Wildon here, I do trust Peter and I think we should all have a little more faith in his decision making.” The last thing was said with a pointed look towards Tony.

Before Tony could open his mouth to answer the jab clearly made towards him Thor had stepped forward to greet Wade. Thor placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder and with a jolly smile proclaimed. “I agree, Peter is a very capable young man, have fought valiantly in battle. I am sure he can handle picking out a spouse. Now as for Son of Will I have read about his accomplishment on the battle-field and he seems very worthy of Peter.”Wade looked to Peter with the biggest smile he had ever seen and mouthed ‘They like me’ before almost tumbling to ground with how much force Thor had used to pat his back. The next hour was spent talking to everyone and properly introducing Wade, this of course ended out with a few death threats and a couple of shovel talks. Even Tony had gone over to shake Wade’s hand, and make sure that he understood that he wasn't happy about this but also if something happened to Peter he would personally bring hell down upon him.

A while late Tony had pulled Pete off to the side to talk to him just the two of them. “I respect your decision kid, I trust you with this okay.” Peter smiled as he looked at the man who he thought of as a father. “Thank you, Tony.” “It doesn't mean I have to like the decision.” Peter nodded under-standing that while Tony still didn’t like Wade and would rather Peter didn’t associate with him, he still respected that this was what he wanted and was something that made him happy. It warmed his heart that Tony was at least trying. Peter knew it was just a question of time before the man warmed up to Wade properly. “He treating you well, right kid.” “Tony he’s been treating me amazing.” “Good, and if he ever stops I’ll find my way around that healing factor of his.” Tony smiled at him and as they hugged it out and looked on as his family and the man he loved slowly merged and became one, he knew he had made the right decision in not hiding away.

*******

The next month went by fast for Peter, he began spending even more time at Wade’s so much so that Wade’s apart became a space more theirs than Wade’s. Peter had now always several outfits in Wade’s closet, a toothbrush and deodorant in the bathroom, a spiderman mug that Wade had found and insisted to buy for Peter just because he thought it was funny, as well as an extra phone charger, his old Nintendo and a small tool set had been left for extra work or tweaking of his suit and weeb-shooters. The only one who still hadn’t meet Wade was May. Not that she didn’t know about him, Peter would often come home after patrol and talk about him, or that is if he came home too May, more often then not he would end out staying over at Wade’s place. May had also been hearing about this, mystery not really a mystery boyfriend from Tony. She had even been shown a couple of pictures. She had been asking Peter to invite the man over for dinner so she could meet the guy who contributes to her getting grey hair young. Peter would argue that she didn’t have any gray hair but arguing with May was a battle lost before it began. 

A little over a month after what Peter had dubbed the introduction May had cornered him in the kitchen. Peter didn’t have patrol planned for the night and instead had made plans to do a movie night with May something that had used to be a weekend tradition before he became spiderman, now it was something they rarely had time for. Both with Peter’s patrolling but also May’s sometimes unpredictable work schedule. So May thought this was the perfect opportunity to have her idiot of a nephew invite over his boyfriend so she could finally meet the guy, and she would not take no for an answer. “Peter this has gone on for too long. You know how much I want to meet that boyfriend of yours I keep hearing so much about.” “But May-“ “No but’s Peter, and I’m not taking a no for an answer either. You’ll be inviting Wade over for the family night, we are having Spaghetti bolognese, and I’ll make my cherry pie for the occasion as well. Dinner will be ready at seven.” At May’s words, all Peter could really do was smile and nod. It wasn't that Peter hadn't wanted to introduce May to Wade properly, he just hadn’t been able to find the right time to do so. Also for some reason, it felt way more nerve-racking to have Wade meet his aunt than it was to introduced him to the other avengers. Pater made his way up to his room to grab his phone, turning it on and starring down at the locked screen picture for a second already feeling a smile creeping up his face. The picture was of him and Wade on Wade’s couch eating pizza, Wade was in the background and had cheese and tomato sauce all over the place, while Peter was in the foreground making a face at the mess. 

Quickly choosing Wade’s number, which the man had insisted should just be a skull and turd emoji but Peter had added a couple of hearts just for good measure. It only took a couple of rings before he picked up. “Petey pie, Sugarplum, Bubble but, Spidey boy. My most amazing Baby boy.” “Hello to you too Wade.” “So What’s up, you usually don’t call at this time of day you kinda just drop by, not that I mind you calling.” “Well May cornered me in the kitchen and there's not really any put-ting it off anymore, I think she might hang me if I do,-“ “That’s no good, then I cant see your pretty face any more… But what is it you can’t put off anymore?” “She wants to meet you, Wade, I was told to invite you over for family night we eat dinner and watch a movie while eating pie.” “oooh that sounds nice, but Family night I’m not-“ “Oh my god Wade. We went over this, your my boy-friend now so that means your Family, okay.” There's a pause on the other line and Peter can imagine the look on Wade’s face, all soft smiles. “ I know it’s just kinda insane to me still that you’d choose this old man.” “You are not that old Wade.” “I’m almost thirty Petey, I’m old as fuck.” Peter chuckled. “Yeah sure let’s just say that then. Dinner will be Ready at seven thought you might wanna be a bit early.” “Yeah, I’ll be at your place around six then. Can’t wait to see those baby pictures.” Peter whined. “Waaaade nooo.” “Oh yes, I’m gonna get all the embarrassing stories from your aunt.” “Waaaadee” “Yeeeees?” “I love you.” There was a pause on the line again. “I love you too baby, Se ya at six.” “see ya”.

After Peter hung up he looked down at his phone with the biggest smile ever, happy that Wade will be coming over. The small chough that came from behind him surprised him so much that he threw his phone into the air. As he fumbled to catch it he, looked towards the source of it where May was standing in the opening laughing. Peter felt his face heat. Feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. “MAY! How long have you been standing there.” The woman chuckled. “Long enough to know that you actually invited him over.”  
Wade was at the front door a little before six like promised, Peter was the one to usher him into the living room. Peter was certain that while he had hidden well over the phone Wade was just as nervous if not more so than Peter about meeting May. This was the Woman who had raised him after all, to him was the equivalent of meeting the parent's dinner. When Wade reached out his hand for a handshake with May and she batted his hand away Peter felt Wade panic and tense up. That panic was almost instantly snuffed out as May pulled the considerably taller man into a hug, welcoming him into the family. After that Wade had been nothing but bright smiles and laughter. Peter was happy to just take a backseat through the first hour as May and Wade talked. Her asking about him and how from his point of view meeting Peter had been. Throughout dinner, the three of them just talked May wanting to hear how patrol had been going and school, but also just general small talk. It was about halfway through dinner when wade had asked “So as Peter’s boyfriend I am obligated to know any and all embarrassing stories about him.” May had laughed to Peters utter horror and then proceed to pull out various photo albums. In the end, they never got around to watching that movie but the evening had been amazing and by the end, Wade had been invited back again for the next family night.

By the time the first anniversary of the big battle with Thanos had rolled around Peter was feeling good about his life again. He didn’t feel like he was choking in all the chaos and media and government attention had severely lessened so there weren’t really any meetings to attend. Other than his patrol with Wade, he was doing more missions with the other Avengers as well. He was also able to find more time to spend with his two best friends, who had been severely neglected. All in all, Peter felt for once that his life was starting to return to some kind of normalcy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to clear a few things up about my thought process with this story. First of all the setting of it, as for how much is of the cannon universe I’m using it would be everything up until the end of EndGame. Nothing after EndGame is canon. Tony does survive, I talked a little about it at the beginning of the story. Tony essentially survives but is hospitalized for a long time. Furthermore, he is retired, with the injuries he sustained he has permanently gone of iron man duty, this in turn allows him to spend more time with both peter, pepper, and morgan. Now Natasha is still dead since I can’t reasonably have her live without some serious story altercation and that’s not really what I’m going for. 
> 
> As for Peter’s relationship with the rest of the Avengers, they are like a second family, but not completely superfamily. Peter is part of the team at this point but he still mostly leans on Tony as a father figure.  
> Now as for Shuri, while I didn’t go in depths in this story (Since I’m planning on writing another small fic exploring their budding friendship), they definitely met through Tony’s hospitalization, since it just makes sense he would be treated in Wakanda with their advanced medicine. I’d like to think that in those first few months after EndGame he found solace in Shuri’s presence.
> 
> As for whats canon from Wade’s side of things both movies are seen as canon except Vanessa com-ing back, she is dead and is staying dead (Sorry Vanessa).
> 
> Moving on from the canon parts I wanted to talk about bucky and my choices with him being the first to support Wade and Peter, as well as why his acceptance made the others accept Wade too. In a way, Bucky and Wade are a lot alike, with where they are coming from and the fact that they are seeking to repent. I believe that Bucky would be able to see himself and the struggles he went through with the team accepting and trusting him. Something that had been a struggle after End-Game when Steve wasn’t there anymore to actively vote for him. (Might write something that focuses on Bucky’s struggles after the fight if anyone is interested). I believe that most of the others would realize what bucky was doing, and kind of dial the overprotective down to like a 5 instead of a 20.
> 
> Now thor was the second to greet wade, mainly because he wouldn’t really have any knowledge about who or what Wade his like the others.
> 
> If anyone is interested in helping me beta read stories like this in the future that would be a great help.


End file.
